two hearts
by zeroandkanamelover99
Summary: tamaki and haruhi get together
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi pov

As Tamaki and I walked though the doors the host club welcomed them into the room we got changed so they can start the host club as all the customers came in "Tamaki can you help me for a second?" I yelled "sure be right there" I heard footsteps Tamaki opened the door (curtain) and helped me get into my costume "you look amazing haruhi" he whispered into my ear I shivered "you don't look half that bad my night in shining armor" I kissed Tamaki hard on the lips "when we get back home your mine" I heard him whisper into my ear I blushed at the thought of me screaming his name and him pounding into me so hard I'm breathless. Ok time for work…boring…..…...

Tamaki pov

As I walked out I saw haruhi blush it was pretty funny and the thought of me pounding into her like a animal It gave me a hard on '_great now I have a hard on just thinking of that'_ we only had about a hour left so it gave time for my boner to go down I was getting tired of having all of these girls surrounding me and none of them were haruhi that was not fun having all these girls it was fun at first but when haruhi joined it wasn't fun anymore I really loved her so much I was going to purpose to her tonight as the end of the host club was here I felt my pocket I had the ring I had already asked ranka permission to marry her. "common Tamaki its time to go" "coming haruhi" we got into the limousine and haruhi sat on my lap and we started to kiss and it got intense "lets wait until we get home sweetie" the limousine pulled up and Tamaki and haruhi got out and made their way to the bedroom. "Tamaki will you take my virginity I want you to take it" I wondered when I would hear those words "I will but first haruhi Jane fudjioka will you marry me?"

Haruhi

I looked at the ring it was huge "yes Tamaki I will marry you!" the shared a kiss he took of my shirt and my bra and I was ready for him he sucked on my breasts and I moaned at the feel of his tongue "oh Tamaki more please" he sucked more harder I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hand down his chest and he started kneeing my breasts as one hand moved down toward my pants and he took of my panties and started thrusting his fingers in and out of my vagina and he replaced his fingers with his tongue and I wove my fingers though his golden blond hair "Tamaki more I need more!" he thrust his tongue in and out faster I was in ecstasy I flipped us around and I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers and I saw his size and I was probably going to cum at the sight I took him in my mouth and started bobbing my head I heard him moan "more Haruhi" I gave him what he wanted he came and he flipped us and entered me slowly it didn't hurt I moaned and he went faster and I was in so much pleasure we came "I love you so much haruhi" "I love you to"

**Authors note**

**Well I may continue tell me if you want me to did you hate it love it review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my readers. In this chapter Haruhi finds outs she's pregnant and Tamaki tells his father and his father could not be happier his grandmothers not in this sorry, but the pairs are hikaru and karou koyoa(spelling?) and renege and hunny and mori. WELL ENJOY and thanks to my beta Readers4Lovers.**

**Haruhi pov **

**I woke up that morning In a loot of pain but I don't regret last night. I am going to be . I looked at the ring Tamaki gave me it was a red diamond. I ran to the bathroom I felt really sick and I threw up all I had last night witch wasn't much.**

**I went over to the calendar I cant remember what day I was but my period is late. "this cant be" I murmured to my self 'could it?' I got dressed as quickly as I could when I went down stairs I saw Mr. souh reading the newspaper "well hello how are you?" I waited for a minute 'should I tell him' " Matt can I call you that or Mr. souh" a smile grazed his features "matt is fine now what's wrong?" he patted the spot next to him and called a maid in and got me some tea "thank you" the maid bowed "well last night Tama-Chan purposed to me and I want to know if your ok with it" he looked up at me "well of Corse I just adore you haruhi" "oh and one more thing" he smiled Tamaki has the same one I noted "what Is it?" "I think I may be pregnant my period is late" I burst into tears and dropped my tea cup.**

**Mr. souh got up and put his finger under my chin and looked me in the**

**eye "is Tamaki still asleep? And if he he's lets go get you a pregnancy **

**test" I got up and got dressed in clothes because I spilt all of my tea on me. "and if you are I will help Tamaki and you with funds and I will pay for the wedding I've always wanted a baby girl grandchild" he laughed and so did I we got to the nearest pharmacy and got a pregnancy test. We got home and he was still sleeping. 'well duh we had 10 rounds of mind blowing sex' I went to the bathroom when I heard a "good luck " from Matt I opened the test and did what the directions told me to do. I waited ten minutes. When the time was up I looked and fell down crying "this cant be true" the tears where joyful tears about five minutes later matt came to the door "can I come in haruhi?" I debated on that "sure" I said though tears "hunny what's wrong?" I pointed to the test. He went over and looked at it was positive**

**End of chapter 2**

_**Authors note**_

**I know its really crappy but please don't hate me! **


	3. Chapter 3

Well, holy plushy. I'm backkkkkk! Did you miss me? I missed you! Well cant really remember were I left off so I'm going to wing it ok? I think I left off on mark and haruhi getting the test right? Well onwards and thanks to my beta 3 Readers4lovers

haru (her nickname) pov

When matt came in I was worried about what he may say. "look at the test!" when he looked at me he looked at it and gasped

"haru-kun your… pregnant?" I cried even harder. I got up and ran out to my car and turned the car on and drove out as fast as I could.

I admit I had a plan. It was either run now or get my ass kicked. I was scared I didn't plan for this to happen what about school? I was a scholar ship student im really a girl and the host club only knows.

'_oh my god what about the host club what are they going to say'_ and I don't know if I can do this any longer.

I got out of there. What's Tamaki going to say? Is he going to regret everything we did last night? Is he going to end out engagement?

I kept crying I don't know what to do the school doesn't know im really a girl. I mean I cant take care of a baby and go to school I don't want to drop out or anything like that I want a good job not a fast-food restaurant. THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT"I screamed in the car. Little did I know matt was right behind me. I didn't know where to go do I go home, school I panicked I pulled over and unbuckled my seat belt and ran (sorry for not putting the " " over that's)

Mattie pov (matt's pov)

When I looked at the test I was going to be a grandfather! I say haru-kun run out and she spun out of the driveway I scribbled Tamaki a quick note and drove after her leaving a lot of maids and servants stunned. I followed haru for a long time until she realized I was right behind her. She screeched to a stop. I saw haru run out of her car and bolted out the door ' wont let this happen' I pulled over and un-buckled the seat belt and ran after her.

'she's not slipping away now not after she got pregnant.'

She kept running I admit I'm old but man can I run fast. I caught up to her and caught her.

"no! let me go! I don't want this anymore" I was heartbroken did she want to kill the baby? 'well its not going down like that' I told myself "im not letting you do this haru I want you to do this I know it will be hard but you can do it" she stopped struggling.

"I don't know about tama-Chan" she whispered "is that it sweetheart?" haru didn't deserve this but Tamaki needs her to just like the baby does. "yeahh" "then lets go home" "ok" and we took my car I called two of the servants to come and get haru's car for her. "you ok Mattie?" I looked confused "Mattie really?" I laughed "Yup" she smiled at me though her tears "I'm ok you?" she looked down at her feet "I guess not" she frowned "common cheer up sport" I remembered I had to keep my eyes on the road.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. When we got home Tamaki was outside playing with the dog he got for his 19th birthday (he's twenty and haru is nineteen) when we got home his face lit up to see me and haru.

Haru's pov

I cant do this I told myself 'but you have to stupid' I just insulted myself wow I got out of the car and Tamaki ran over to me and gave me a bear hug I sighed "what's wrong haru-Chan?" this is going to be hard "can we talk inside please Tamaki?" he looked at me all confused "uh ok?"

Tamaki pov (the great tama Chan)

This cant be good. Oh my god did I use protection last night? Wait whoa why would I think of that right now? As we got to the living room she sat down across from me and matt my dad sat next to me "ok what's going on? I want to know especially if it concerns my girlfriend" haru sighed "I don't know how to tell you but I uhh I'm umm I uh" I looked at my dad "what she's trying to say is she got pregnant with yours and hers baby" wait whaaa "she what huh when how?" haru-chan ran out of the room crying.

"what did I do" I ran after her leaving my dad in the room by himself

_**End of the chappie**_

_**Well thanks for reading this really crappy story but oh well I tried and thanks to my two reviewers I love you guys! Well until next time see ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back my readers I hope you like the forth chapter I may discontinue this story sorry to say it but I think no one likes it so anyway onward!

haruhi pov

after Matt told tamaki I ran out of the room crying my eyes out I don't even know if Tamaki's coming after me but all I can do is think about ranka and what he would say. I ran in to the most familiar room I could find. Tamaki's room. Oh my god I think I'm turning suicidal right now I don't care what happens but I don't want tamaki to leave me. I locked the door so tamaki couldn't get in. I heard foot steps. They were really light so it was tama-chan. 'why do I keep saying that he wont be mine for long anyways so I may as well give up. I'm afraid of what dad will say will he kick me out because we can barely afford for us let alone a baby who needs milk, diapers, bottles and other things I cant provide for this baby. The knock at the door drew me out of my thoughts. "Haru will you please open the door I want to talk about this not to make you scared or sad or anything else OK baby girl please" I dried my eyes I got up off of the floor hoping not to fall I reached up to the lock but I couldn't turn the lock. I forced my hand to turn the lock. I stood up when he walked in but I fell back on to my knee's. He caught me just before I hit the floor. "shh its OK honey it will all be OK we can do this together" I sobbed into his shirt I tried to calm myself but I just couldn't "what...what about my dad what are we going to do I don't have the money for anything I have to go to school on a damn tuition" he rubbed my back "i will pay for everything I have a job and I make a lot so I can take care of us" I looked up at him I gave him a kiss and he deepened the kiss. We both pulled away when we needed air. "i need to tell my dad its eating me for not telling him" I saw concern flash through his eyes "then lets do it" we got up and got into the care holding hands all the way there. I'm really nervous. Well its now or never.

Tamaki's pov

I cant believe this. Me and Haru are going to have a baby! its like a dream come true. I wont let ranka or myself hurt her or the baby. We were on our way to see him right now I will put my life on the line to save her I love her and this baby our my main priority right now. But it was my own stupidity for not having a condom then but I want this she may not but I want the baby I want to have a little Haru-chan or a little me. A little Haru would be cute. I had to suppress a laugh I don't want haruhi to think I was laughing at her or seeing her dad. We pulled up into her drive way and ray-Chan (ranka's nick name) was outside waiting for her. "well her goes nothing" we got out and held hands all the way. "hey dad I need to tell you something" I sighed this will be the last happy moment. We got into the house and ray and tamaki and I all sat down "OK what is it? ism curios(Sorry wrong spelling) over here." tamaki and I looked at each other this is not gonna go well "dad im pregnant... and im not giving this baby up me and tamaki are going to raise the baby I don't care what you think if you think im a low life whore than be so but I love him and im going to marry him" I finished and I waited for a while for his reply, I looked up and saw tears in his eyes "my baby girl is going to have a baby!" well I SO did not see that coming ray got up and hugged me I couldn't be happier and ray looked at tamaki "you better treat her right or I will get payback" I didn't know my dad could get that deep of a voice but it was scaring tamaki because he squeezed my hand tight and I had to pry my hand out of his. This could not have been a better day. I can finally feel better about being pregnant ha ha I like that I laughed softly and I cant be better.

well** what did you think? review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples! I am so sorry it took me so long to update I hope your not mad at me but you have all rights to be mad.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this amine trust me I wish I did but here we go onwards my wittle readers! 3

Tamaki pov

OK well this has been the most amazing day of my life...as you could say but this is just well words cant describe this feeling I get when I think about our tiny little baby growing inside her. Haruhi and I walked out of ranka's house happy that he didn't kill me by now. I helped her into the car and told the driver to head home. "Ella Marie Souh" she whispered "what?" I had no clue what shes saying but I have the faintest clue "can we name her Ella" thats so beautiful I thought to myself "its a beautiful name sweetie" she smiled sweetly "tamaki I want to talk to you about moving in with you and your dad I know I may not be welcomed but I want his or her to know their father it would mean a lot to me" I think I have to pinch myself "your very welcome to move in I would be so happy if you did I mean if we're getting married you would have to move in with me but promise we wont go to bed mad at each other" she held up her pinky "I promise" we linked pinky's "but if its a boy how about James lee souh?" I asked her " I love it" the limo pulled up to the house and I went over to haru-chans door and opened it "why thank you!" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.]

Haruhi's Pov

'hes such a gentleman' I walked up the stone pathway thinking about my day. I smiled thinking that mt dad would kill us but turned out he was happy! I cant even believe im moving in with him soon. Grate now i've got to mess around with duct tape and boxes "fun fun" I muttered to myself "what did you say honey?" oops I said that out loud "i was thinking about the whole moving thing with the boxes and the duct tape and the last time I used duct tape I ended up pulling half of my hair out and it HURT like hell" he and I both laughed "uhh so I guess no duct tape for you" I pouted "not fair it only happened three times" "yeah and its not happening again" we both laughed and we linked hands and swung out hands. The front door swung open "ahh you're back! How did it go?" I knew he would ask "it went fine he's happy, we have picked out names.. Ella Marie Souh for a girl and James Lee Souh for a boy" I smiled and so did Matt "those are both great names. Now lets go have some tea" we all walked into the house well I should say kingdom 'rich bastards'

We all sat in the Family room "dad I want Haruhi to move in so when the baby is born he can have his mother and father" I looked down waiting for a response, he just laughed I looked up confused so did Haruhi "well duh" I was astonished " ok great lets get her stuff tomorrow and she will move in the souh residence by tomorrow night. Haruhi gasped "what is it?" "the baby is kicking" she took my hand and put it on her tummy. I felt a kick. It was an amazing thing to experience "oh my gosh" I said it was weird at first. As I said this was the most amazing day in my whole entire life!


End file.
